


Promise me

by CaptainCiella



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Best Friends, F/M, Friendship, Kissing, Light Angst, Male-Female Friendship, New Year's Kiss, Promises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:26:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23879122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainCiella/pseuds/CaptainCiella
Summary: They were in high school when they made this silly promise of being each other’s new year’s kiss just to not feel excluded from their group of friends.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader
Kudos: 23





	Promise me

**Author's Note:**

> Originally wrote this for 2020 New Year Day, posted it on January 2. Who knew that 2020 would be so shitty lol.

They were in high school when they made this silly promise of being each other’s new year’s kiss just to not feel excluded from their group of friends.  
  
Their friends had boyfriends or girlfriends and often boasted about them and how good and how perfect their match was. Kuroo didn’t pay much attention as he thought it would be temporary: high school love never lasts and he knew that his friends would find a prettier girl very soon. [Name], on the other hand, was told by her friends how she had to find a boyfriend as soon as possible to not end up lonely in her early thirties. Neither did she pay attention to their immature remarks but she had to admit that at some point, she was fed up.  
  
With the New Year’s celebration approaching, the situation was not getting better for both of them. A party was thrown and all their friends came with their partners as plus-ones, making the party crowded with couples kissing at the stroke of midnight. As they were best friends, they were often asked whether they had feelings for each other— but they were friends, period. To get rid of their friends unpleasant remarks, they made a deal: they would be each other’s new year’s kiss no matter what. They would stay friends, as they didn’t find the other attractive— it wasn’t even an insult nor a reproach, they were just being honest.  
  
For five years, they’ve been kissing each other at the stroke of midnight. They didn’t kiss in the crowd of their friends otherwise they had to explain from A to Z when and how it all started and this wasn’t the first thing they wanted to do the very first day of the year.  
  
However this year was quite different: [Name]’s got a partner and it wasn’t Kuroo. Their friends didn’t care as they were still in couple with someone, not necessarily with their high school sweetheart. To stay faithful to her partner, [Name] told Kuroo beforehand that she would not kiss him. At least, not in front of their friends but as always, they would find a place to hide and have a peck on the lips.  
  
As soon as the countdown was finished, couples were kissing and Kuroo left alone in the corner of the room and it wasn’t even a joke nor an exaggeration. All he wanted for years was to enjoy a New Year’s eve with his friends, drinking and dancing and not seeing them enjoying their time with their partner— they should’ve stayed home.  
  
The one who was supposed to kiss him like every year was now with another person and he realised how lonely he felt. He liked his life the way it was: living alone in a flat and hanging out with his volley ball team and sometimes inviting them for dinner. He liked meeting girls during tournaments, socialising with them but he didn’t think of dating, too time consuming. Perhaps did he put his career first before settling with someone but one thing was certain, dating wasn’t in his prospects for the next few years.  
  
Seeing her kissing someone else than him left him a bittersweet taste — he didn’t even find her attractive, she wasn’t his type at all, and above all, they weren’t even dating nor had feelings of love for each other. It was absurd and he put this feeling on the account of alcohol, although he hadn’t drink much.  
  
It was half past midnight when she came to him.  
  
“You don’t need to, it’s unfair,” Kuroo said, considerate of how selfish it was to have a kiss to not feel lonely among their friends.  
“I don’t want you to start the year being lonely.”  
“That’s just a belief.”  
“Anyway. We promised, after all.”  
“Don’t kiss me if you see it as a chore.”  
“I don’t mind.”  
  
The truth was that he didn’t want to feel the taste of someone’s lips on his— he didn’t want her to be unfaithful nor to kiss him by pity. It’s been five years and this promise was silly and he wanted to break it. At least as long as she was in couple with someone.  
  
She got on her tiptoes to reach his lips, as every year and he rested his hands on her waist — there seemed to have a protocol on how to kiss your best friend.  
  
Yet, this time, his hand caressed her cheeks before the kiss, surprising her — nonetheless, they kissed. And the kissed deepened despite themselves.  
  
As soon as the lips parted, they both knew that they had made a huge mistake.  
  
“I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Idk if that's your case but I'm a strong believer of that "male-female friendship exists no matter what" so I was kinda meh at the ending, but I wanted this fluff for the New Year.


End file.
